headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Amaquelin
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Crystal Crystalia Amaquelin | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Attilan | known relatives = Medusalith Older sister. Pietro Maximoff First husband; divorced. Ronan the Accuser Second husband. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Fantastic Four'', Vol. 1 #45 | final appearance = | actor = }} Crystal, full name Crystalia Amaquelin, is a fictional superhero and a character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and is a member of the sub-race known as the Inhumans. She first appeared in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #45 in December, 1965. Overview Crystalia Amaquelin is a member of the terrestrial race known as the Inhumans. The younger sister of Medusalith Amaquelin, she is of noble blood and as such, is part of the Royal Family. Like all Inhumans, Crystal was born and raised in the hidden city of Attilan on Earth and subjected to the Terrigen Mists, which imbued her with superhuman abilities. Eventually venturing forth from Attilan, she encountered the Fantastic Four and became romantically involved with the young hero, Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch. Crystal served as a member of the team for a while, replacing the Invisible Girl, when Susan Storm vacated due to her pregnancy with her first child. Prolonged exposure to pollutants in the air however, made Crystal fall gravely ill, and she was forced to return to Attilan. Using a process that enabled her to survive in Earth's natural atmosphere, she eventually returned and met an injured mutant named Quicksilver. Crystal and Quicksilver fell in love and were eventually married. They had a child together named Luna. Quicksilver's temper and tendency towards jealousy put a strain on the marriage however, and the two separated. For a time, Crystal also served as a member of the Avengers. When age-old intergalactic rivalries pitted the Shi'ar race against the Skrulls, the Inhumans sought an alliance with the old enemies and creators, the Kree. The warrior known as Ronan the Accuser agreed to aid the Inhumans, but only if Crystal agreed to become his bride. Crystal agreed to the arranged marriage, but eventually came to appreciate Ronan as a husband. Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, Crystal's natural physiology as an Inhuman grants her physical traits that are slightly beyond that of a normal human being. These traits are rarely demonstrated however, and there is little about them that sets her apart from baseline humanity, but does go towards demonstrating her overall heartiness as a being. :* Enhanced durability :* Enhanced reflexes :* Enhanced stamina :* Enhanced strength * Elemental control: Due to exposure to the Terrigen Mists, Crystal developed psionic abilities that allows her to manipulate the elements of creation. This includes: :* Aerokinesis: The ability to manipulate air. :* Geokinesis: The ability to manipulate earth. :* Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water. :* Pyrokinesis: The ability to manipulate fire. Notes & Trivia * * Crystal appeared in four episodes of the Fantastic Four animated series from the 1990s, where she was voiced by actress Kathy Ireland. As a speaking character, she appeared in "Inhumans Saga (Part 2): The Inhumans Among Us", "Inhumans Saga (Part 3): Beware the Hidden Land", "The Sentry Sinister", and "Doomsday". * In 2013, Crystal appeared in the Inhumans motion comic, where she was voiced by Kelly Sheridan. * Crystal first met an injured Quicksilver in ''Avengers'', Volume 1 #110. They were married in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #150. * Crystal married Ronan the Accuser in the ''Secret Invasion: Inhumans'' limited series. Appearances * Fantastic Four 48 Appearances categories * appearances * dream appearances * cameo appearances * reprint appearances * flashback appearances * hallucination appearances * behind-the-scenes appearances External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Fantastic Four/Members Category:Avengers/Characters Category:Royal Family of the Inhumans/Members